


Momentary Bliss

by Dollz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, Concerts, Dark Past, Drinking, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Misogyny, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Sexism, Sexist Language, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollz/pseuds/Dollz
Summary: 2D was renowned for being sex symbol who has sired many illegitimate children. A man who would never pass up an opportunity to spend a night with a woman, no strings attached. While casual sex isn't something to be ashamed of, the way he went about it was really reckless... But the question still stands... What led him to these reckless ways?
Relationships: Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Rachel Stevens (S Club 7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Momentary Bliss

2D needed a drink… The wave of ear-splitting noises, the constant blinding flashes of bright lights and even the pure suffocating nature of the crowd… It was making him nauseous. It was giving him a hellish sensory overload. He needed something to distract him from all this… Something to make him numb… So, he anxiously shoved his way through it all, until he reached the bar.

After he was handed the craft beer bottle he asked for, he started gulping. It didn’t help. He just wanted to leave. He didn’t even want to show up in the first place. All he wanted to do from the moment he woke up is to just be alone in his room, but of course Murdoc just had to drag him out, and make him perform this concert. He would have been able to deal with that, as long they could immediately go home afterwards, but no… Murdoc had to deny him that as well. Instead, he is forced to be at this after-party.

He could feel his stomach churning at the mere thought of that bassist’s name. He couldn’t stand him… It’s been a while since Paula has gone, and it was because of him… And afterwards, Rachel left his life… And it was all because of him… And now, that bastard wouldn’t even let him be by his lonesome to be miserable. It was his fault 2D was feeling this way. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and punch him in the face as he so rightfully deserved, but at the same time, he desperately desired to curl up into a feeble ball and weep.

Unfortunately, he could do neither of those things, for he was in public. All he could do was sit on his barstool, resting his elbows on the bar top and digging his fingers into his blue hair. He was trembling, trying hard not to burst. Murdoc was probably busy snogging someone, and Russel and Noodle were who knows where. He was alone…

“Oi, are you alright?” A gentle sweet voice with a Yorkshire accent spoke up, catching the attention of the vocalist’s hypersensitive ear. He turned to face his right side, where he saw a young woman. She was a pretty bird, with a blonde outward flip bob haircut, doe-like eyes with thick lashes, and pouty bow-shaped lips that he couldn’t help but gaze at momentarily. She was wearing a pair of black chunky platform loafers, a pair of high-waisted light blue baggy jeans, a rose dawn patchwork lace crop top, pink acrylic bangle bracelet, a white tattoo choker, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. However, the one thing that caught 2D’s eye was the diamond belly button piercing, causing him to avert his eyes to her midriff for a few seconds.

“Um… Hello?” The woman’s voice spoke up once again, this time with a giggle. The blue-haired man, realizing that he has been staring, snapped out of his trance, and turned away with a stammer. His cheeks were flushing from embarrassment.

“S-sorry! Your b-belly button piercing just looks really cool.” He apologized, afraid that he might’ve potentially made her uncomfortable.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. You’re not the first to point that out.” She chuckled in an understanding tone, brushing that moment off almost immediately. At first, 2D was hesitant to look at her again, feeling really awkward. However, despite that, he pushed aside the slight humiliation he was feeling, and turned to look at the beautiful bird sitting beside him. She still had a friendly smile gracing her features, but he could tell that her expression had hints of concern.

“So… Were you alright back there? You seemed upset.” The blonde asked with that honey-glazed voice of hers that caused the singer’s heart to race.

“... It’s nothing, really.” He responded with slight stutter, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve just been… Going through some shit, you know?”

“Yeah… I get that. I’ve been having a bloody rough week myself.” She responded empathetically with sigh.

“I didn’t even wanna go out tonight, but my friends dragged me out here, hoping to get my mind off things.” The bird continued with a slightly sad smile.

“I don’t usually do too well in crowded places like this... But I did have a lot of fun at this concert. You guys were bloody brilliant up there.” The woman admitted with a now much brighter grin. 2D’s cheeks couldn’t help but redden more at the compliment.

“You’re a really great singer. How long have you been into music?” She asked him, looking at him with her wide curious eyes.

“Um… Well, I’ve been playing keyboards since I was a kid, and well… I’ve always been a fan of bands like the Clash and the Human League.” He answered her question, feeling a little awkward and tense. He thought his answer might bore her, but much to his surprise, she seemed to be really interested. She continued to ask him one question after another, and he started to loosen up a little as he continued to answer each and every one of them. Soon, it evolved into the two of them having a nice, long chat. He felt really warm in his chest as he continued to talk to her.

2D couldn’t quite recall what events unfolded afterwards, but whatever they were, they led to the two of them snogging passionately in the back of a taxicab. Soon, they arrived at her flatt, where one thing led to another, and their clothes ended up on the floor.

The next morning, the Gorillaz frontman woke up to find himself in a bed that wasn’t his, in an unfamiliar room. He looked to the side, where he saw a blonde sleeping peacefully, her coral lipstick and icy blue eyeshadow smudged. She was completely naked, and a trail of hickeys decorated her neck and upper chest. He then looked down at his body, to see himself completely the nude, with one hickey on the side of his neck, another one his lower stomach, and a trail of coral-colored lipstick marks leading to his nether regions. He started to silently panic, frozen in place, as the realization dawned on him. He just spent the night with a complete stranger. He didn’t even know this woman’s name! How did he let this happen? The only times he ever slept with girls was when they were da-

That’s when everything started flooding back into his mind. The brief flash of Paula’s guilt-ridden expression before left booked it out of Kong Studios… the regretful smile on Rachel’s face when she told him that it’s best they go their separate ways… He needed to leave. He frantically searched for all his clothes, until he found them all and quickly put them on. He grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the door as fast as he could. He called over a cab and he was on his way to Kong Studios.

As he entered the building, he tried to make his way back to his room quietly, but before he could even completely close the door, an all-too-familiar voice caused him to freeze in place.

“Oi, Faceache! Where the bloody hell have you be-?!” Murdoc yelled, as he approached the singer, before cutting himself off, as he noticed the mark on 2D’s neck. The blue-haired man covered it with his hand, feeling ashamed. He mentally scolded himself for doing that. Why was he acting like a posh schoolboy who just got caught by parents?

“Well, I’d say that answers my question.” The bassist said in an amused tone, letting out one of his signature laughs. He walked closed to the vocalist.

“Guess you’re letting yourself get true rockstar treatment, mate.” The raven-haired man said smugly, patting his frontman on back proudly. “Get used to it, because soon, you’ll be getting this kind of treatment every night.”

Then he left, leaving a confused as hell Stuart Pot standing by the door. He brushed that strange interaction off, before heading to his room, where he laid down on his bed. For a moment, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving that girl without saying a single word. She was really nice to him, and he had a lot of fun talking to her… but then he suddenly remembered his exes once again, and all the fondness he had for the bird turned into something else… Something bitter.

Suddenly, he couldn’t care less if she was upset that he left. After all, she might have seemed delightful at first, but all that sweetness could’ve turned out to be nothing more than the mask behind which hides a horrid slag. He might’ve just done himself a favor by leaving… However, whether or not he did, she definitely provided him comfort that night, and for a while.. he has forgotten about his misery... but surely he wouldn’t see her again.

That’s when he remembered what Murdoc told him… Every night… You know, maybe there were some perks to being a rockstar after all.


End file.
